1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a key telephone system which can readily set operating data used for system operations and a method of setting the operating data in the key telephone system.
When installing a key telephone system, operation requirements are specified by the user of the system, and data for operating the system, which is called "operating data" are set in accordance with the requirements. This operating data provides information for the telephone system operation such as, for example, an operational rule that the corresponding telephone set rings when a ringing signal comes in at a certain office line, or a rule that, for a certain telephone set, outgoing calls can be made from the telephone set through a predetermined office line but cannot come in or go out through another office line in case that a plurality of office lines are connected to and a plurality of telephone sets are provided in the telephone system. These operating data are set to meet the key telephone system user's requirements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various methods have heretofore been employed for setting the above-described operating data.
For example, in a multi-wired key telephone system, the system is constructed in a predetermined configuration on a permanent basis by lap cutting or soldering. In an electronic key telephone system, a switch board provided with dip switches is disposed in a main unit, and data obtained from the main unit are used as operating data. In an electronic switching system, operating data are set from a teletypewriter.
However, such key telephone system is fixed in its operation since soldering or lap cutting are employed in its installation. Therefore, it is a complicated process to alter the initial operation of the system at a later date. Further, in case of the switch board, where multi-functional key telephone system is required, the number of switches increases as the operating data increases, resulting in increased cost and a more complicated installation process. In case of setting operating data through the teletypewriter, it is necessary to transport the teletypewriter to every installation site and every time alteration of the system is required. Since the teletypewriter is not required for normal operation of the key telephone system, providing it at the time of every setting of operating data is inconvenient and results in increased inconvenience and cost.